Moon City Patch Notes
The Patch Notes are issued out Monthly in Moon City and forwarded out by delivery to all Squads! These notes show the changes in Rkadia. Year 3, Month of the Phoenix Programs # It was decided that for this year, all programs are on hold so that the leaders could do a "reset" to help clean up a few administrative things. # SKAD5 is underway! The Tarot Deck system in it is exceedingly popular, and a card expansion will be added for SKAD6! # MOON CITY COURT is active! We need lawyers, and cases! If you have a problem with another Ranger and want to sue them for tickets, PM Kell! Lore # Princess has been kidnapped by the Shadow Guards! What could they want? # Trainee Island Master Iris has landed! She is helping new Trainees find their way! Administrative # There's some heavy training going on in the night hours in the observatory... What could be happening? Year 3, Month of the Buffalo Programs # The Plushie mega contest is live! This mega contest will run for two months. Check the main page for more details. # Banana Boat's B.S. Depot is up and running! Lore Administrative # The Advertising on Rkade Soup guidelines are updating, giving hint to a new program coming for Art Pages. # Added QUESTS 12-15 to the units section on the main page. # Royal Members now have a Ticket Allowance of 140 from 100. # Starting next month, Kelly will no longer run board games unless it takes place in MST Friday Evening to Sunday Morning. Year 3, Month of the Ferret Programs # Choose Your Own Rkadian Adventure is in full swing! Currently, it's focused on the Empress Forest squad. Lore # The Lantern Cats have arrived! These cute, luminescent creatures have been spotted around Rkadia. # Christian's secret of his eye markings event is taking place! Administrative # Updated QUEST 12: Pearl Guards in the units section on the main page. # Updated the Leaving the Group wikia page, adding sections on what it takes to re-join the group, and what you need to do if you want to request remove of a Ranger. # Nika "Blue" Roux has been promoted to Leader Hall Administrator, as well as Head Shooting Star. # Taxes will be increase for Squadless Rangers to 20 tickets, and taxes for Rangers in squads will no longer be deducted if the Ranger has less than 100 tickets. # The Rkade Soup art page is now allowed to advertise for cash-sale items, as their sales solely fund the group. Year 3, Month of the Possum Programs # Hyde's Journey! Hyde is traveling from Squad to Squad to meet friends, and explore the world of Rkadia! # Interested in spending your tickets, starting a shop, or the marketplace in general? Contact Robby Moon! (Robby Corsaro). # Are you 18 or older, and want to check out the night scene in Moon City? We now have 2 18+ chats! Hair of the Dog, and Bottom of the Barrel! Lore # The Rkadian Map for Year 3 has launched! The Shooting Stars have landed in Rkadia. Although they are going through training now, you will see of them across the land! # The Ruby Guards have discovered a cavern, and a mysterious flower that only they can handle. Administrative # Two new rules are added to the main page rules. The first discusses "Good Bye" posts. We find that these posts are usually attention-seeking and dramatic in nature, no matter how good the intentions. They will be deleted instantly if found on the main page. Please feel free to say good-bye to your squad and the admin team, but any post on the main page will be deleted. The second rule advises not to police others on the main page, but rather contact an admin right away! # Leader Rotation cancelled. Kell "Hex Moon" has taken over permanent leadership of the group. The NKCL will no longer rotate. # Ticket Allowances. The amount of tickets dispersed by the bank of Moon City has been adjusted to help combat inflation. Also, finalized more of the Ticket Salaries. # A secondary overflow has been created for Trainee Island. Squadless Rangers are now allowed in Rkadia! However, they have heavy restrictions. Year 3 Month of the Bat Currently under construction. Year 3 Month of the Wolf currently under construction. Year 3 Month of the Horse Administrative Programs # The Official Rkade Artists were signed up, making it easier to schedule art promos for the group. Lore # Discovery day was celebrated in squads # The Holiday "pirate day" was introduced # Horse Day is always a group favourite # Comic book day added some excitement Year 3 Month of the Cheetah Administrative # The Travellers are BACK! Ran by the brave Tiffy Turcotte and her intrepid band of amazing rangers, they travel from squad to squad, offering fun and festivities through the Rkadian year. # The "No gossiping through sharing screenshots' law was introduced to the group rules. Programs # Another sucessful yard sale this month # "The Guild" sign up gets under way seminars are beginning to train rangers of its secrets. # "the Writers are now active! Gathering info and adding articles to the wiki. Lore # The wedding of Blue and Shy took place # Crumpcakes the pancake dragon appeared over the skyline in Empress forest Year 3 Month of the Bear Administrative # A new Guard type is being launched this month, its details are still veiled in secrecy but watch this space for more exciting information, sources tell us that the kindest and most gentle of the rangers are currently being contacted. # 'Rkade Court" is currently being brought to session, its systems and protocols are still being streamlined, but it will bring a more pleasant end to rare conflict situations within the group. Programs # This years 'Secret Santa' was launched for those rangers who want to send a super sweet art gift to show someone they care: article tbc for the details of this lovely program. Lore # New creatures are beginning to pop up all over Rkade after Tiffy and her traveller team carried out the fun and spooky halloween games # Fall day appeared on the holiday calendar # The festivities of thankful day are already being seen throughout all of Rkade. Year 3 Month of the Dragon Programs # After a year in the making SKAD was given its illustrious launch date Category:Moon City Category:New Members Category:Master List Category:Moon Calendar